fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin
It is a Batman fan fiction show that shows what happens when Robin and Batgirl are on their own now. Overview:The show combines all the characters and villains from DC tv shows.It also features the Batman:The Brave and The Bold feature that every episode Robin and Batgirl teams up with a hero to stop a supervillain.Another common feature is that some episodes are romantic. Season 1-The season is centered on Joker planning revenge,which started with Batman's death.The Jokerz here are the first Jokerz from Batman Beyond.Also,the Kabuki Twins are now working for Harley Quinn.There are also villains that are added.And,almost every villain has minions or henchmen.Batwoman and Green Arrow had a relationship that lasts throughout the show. Note:Robin is taller than Batgirl in this series.And,Batgirl has her outfit from the comics but she is a bit taller in this show.All of its looks and characters' looks are same with DCAU series.Also,some of the villains and heroes had their depiction toned down to make them less violent than their comic book counterparts. 1.Batman's Death, Part 1-Joker had kidnapped Batman and later,Batman was killed. 2.Batman's Death, Part 2-Robin and Batgirl sends Joker to jail. 3.Two-Face's Ultimate Crime-Robin,Blue Beetle,and Batgirl must stop Two-Face's crime. 4.Zoom In,Zoom Out-Robin and Batgirl helped Flash in defeating Professor Zoom. 5.Joker's New Target, Part 1-Robin,Batgirl,and Green Arrow must save Batwoman from Joker,who escaped in jail. 6.Joker's New Target, Part 2-Robin,Batgirl,and Green Arrow finally saved Batwoman from Joker. 7.Destruction of Atlantis-Robin and Batgirl pays a visit to Atlantis.But,Aquaman asked help because Black Manta has invaded his homeland. 8.The Great Brain Robbery-Monsieur Mallah and Mutant Gorillas broke out of prison and freed Brain and Dream Parasites from the cryogenics lab.Robin,Batgirl,and Speedy later spoiled their plan. 9.Clash of The Deadly Trio-Robin,Batgirl,and Red Tornado puts Silver Cyclone,Owlman,and Blue Bowman to jail. 10.Stranded-Robin,Batgirl,and Metamorpho gets stranded on Dinosaur Island,but later,they met Fire and Ice.They later met Gentleman Ghost who wants to rule Dinosaur Island. 11.A New Plan of Joker-Batgirl and Zatanna encounter Clayface and Man-Bat,so Robin must save them. 12.The Downfall-Joker and the Jokerz summons their villain recruits. 13.The Ultimate League-The big battle occured in Joker's lair.In the end,Joker has been sent in jail while the other villains have been frozen. Season 2 There is a new gang of Jokerz composed of Delia Dennis,Deidre Dennis,Ghoul,Chucko,Woof,and Bonk.The old Jokerz remain.The Jokerz are not to be confused with New Jokerz.Also,the season focuses on Professor Zoom's revenge on Flash,Kid Flash,and Geezer Flash.Batman and Hawkgirl are also shown to have a relationship with each other. Note:The leader of the Rogues is Professor Zoom.Also,J'onn J'onzz and Martian Manhunter are the same hero. 14.Bane Has Reformed-Bane is on the loose.And later,a bigger problem happened.General Zod and his army of Kryptonite Monsters took over Metropolis.Later,Bane helps Robin and Batgirl in saving Metropolis with Superman and Supergirl. 15.The Mysterious Time Walker-Chronos freed the Jokerz and hired the New Jokerz.Robin,Batgirl,and Black Canary traveled to the future to stop Chronos in ruling it.After Chronos failed,he,his Jokerz,and his New Jokerz traveled to present time with the heroes following them.But,it is an epic fail because he,his Jokerz,and his New Jokerz have been surrounded by policemen. 16.Big Christmas-Hawkgirl invited Robin and Batgirl to celebrate Christmas in Washington D.C. at her headquarters.The next day,Fun Haus ruined Christmas. 17.The Outbreak of Flash's Rogues-Flash's rogues broke out of jail.And,the three speedsters have a hard time putting them back to jail. 18.Date With Destiny-When they fought,Harley Quinn demanded Robin to have a prom night with Deidre Dennis.Robin has no choice but to accept the deal because Delia Dennis got Batgirl as captive and the only way for her to freed is to accept the deal. 19.The Gorilla Grudge-Professor Zoom summoned Gorilla Grodd. 20.Trust-Professor Zoom acts like a hero to earn the trust of the other heroes so he can hypnotize and make them his slaves.But,the Justice Society of America stopped his tomfoolery. 21.Magic Land of Abra Kadabra-Professor Zoom summoned Abra Kadabra to turn Gotham City into a scary forest.But,Zatanna counters his magic in the end,causing Gotham City to turn back to normal again. 22.The Weather Wizard of Oz-Professor Zoom summoned Weather Wizard next. 23.Checkmate!-Robin,and some other male heroes are warped to another dimension,which is for playing chess. 24.Next Move-Professor Zoom made his next move. 25.The Takeover, Part 1-Professor Zoom escaped from jail,but he is now quicker than ever.He pulled off all the stops to defeat the heroes and take over Gotham City. 26.The Takeover, Part 2-Professor Zoom is defeated and sent back to jail.The good news is,he will have a prison cell made up of metal alloy. Season 3 There are new enemies,and the season focuses on Blue Beetle's adversaries having revenge against him.Blue Beetle and Huntress are also shown to have a relationship with each other. Note:The Crimson Avenger in the series is Lee Travis.Also,Robin is shown to have a relationship with Starfire(he's taller than her). 27.Business Mongul-There is a new businessman named Mongul Lloyd,and later,Robin,and Batgirl, found out that it was Mongul. 28.Spellbound-Circe returned and turned people into animals again,but in the end,Hippolyta came to banish her on Earth,forever. 29.Serious Problems-Robin and Batgirl team up with Huntress and Question in stopping a reccuring crime on Royale Bank. 30.A Visit to the Watchtower-Robin and Batgirl became part of the Justice League Unlimited,for the first time! 31.Cadmus-Cadmus launched attacks against the Justice League Unlimited. 32.Brainiac's Invasion-Brainiac invaded Metropolis with his army of Brainiac Robots and Brainiac Aliens. 33.Back With A Vengeance-Blue Beetle's adversaries are back with a vengeance. 34.Silverback's Revenge-Silverback was assigned by Scarlet Scarab to take down Blue Beetle. 35.Attack Of The Gordanians-Whilst stopping a Gordanian Invasion,Robin and Batgirl met Beast Boy,Starfire,Cyborg,and Raven. 36.Eye Of The Coyote-Scarlet Scarab assigned La Dama and Coyote to kill Huntress,but they failed. 37.Kanjar Ro's Attack-Scarlet Scarab assigned Kanjar Ro to hunt Blue Beetle,but he failed. 38.Starro of the Show-Starro puts down the Justice League's founding members.But,the Sidekick Squad stopped him. 39.The Last Laugh-Scarlet Scarab makes his final battle with the heroes. Season 4-The season focuses on Green Arrow's rogues having revenge against him.Booster Gold and Zatanna are also shown to have a relationship with each other.Also,Green Arrow and Batwoman are shown to have a relationship with each other as well as Batman and Catwoman. Note:In Penguin's Return,the main background color is blue and the episode has a comics-like atmosphere. 40.Fame and Fortune-Booster Gold has been an infamous superhero but his feelings changed when she met Zatanna,who told him that being a superhero is not for the glory but for doing what is right.They also fell in love with each other. 41.The Love and The Regret-A woman named Cupid kills some of Green Arrow's enemies.Green Arrow fell in love with her,which drives Batwoman jealous.Later,the two found out that Cupid is also a villain. 42.The Thrill of The Night-Mr. Freeze and Firefly attacked Gotham City at night. 43.Penguin's Return-Penguin created a new Team Penguin,with the desire of killing Catwoman,but was thwarted by Batman,Robin,and Batgirl. 44.Assassination-The heroes met Impulse,who was being chased by Monsieur Mallah,Gorilla Grodd,and Gorilla Boss. 45.King of Clocks-Robin,Batgirl,and Green Arrow fights Clock King after a fight with Cheshire. 46.An Assault to Conquer the Star City-Blue Bowman assigned Rainbow Archer,Billy Miggs,and Steelclaw to conquer Star City. 47.Blue Bowman's New Plan-Blue Bowman assigned Brick,Brick's Henchmen,Cupid,and Cupid's Henchmen to attack Batwoman,but was thwarted by Green Arrow,Robin,and Batgirl. 48.The Alliance-Blue Bowman assigned Constantine Drakon,Count Vertigo,and Merlyn to free Doomsday. 49.Darkseid Descending-Darkseid invades the Earth,with the New Gods of Apokolips. 50.The Partnership-Blue Bowman assigned Hellgrammite,Deathstroke,and Doctor Light to put down Green Arrow. 51.Solomon Grundy's Crime Spree-Blue Bowman assigned Solomon Grundy and Solomon's Minions in doing a crime spree to lure the heroes near to him. 52.Arrows-The heroes went to Blue Bowman's hideout after knowing about his captives,which were 100 people.But it wouldn't be easy because the structure of his hideout was remodeled. Season 5-The season focuses more on "the brave and the bold" episodes.Also,Fire and Question are shwon to have a relationship proven in Mandragora,where they exchanged flirts with each other. Note:The A.M.A.Z.O. here is the golden android from JLU. 53.Absolute Zero-,Killer Frost,Mr. Freeze,and Captain Cold teamed up to turn Gotham City into a frozen wasteland. 54.The Magic Gang-Morgaine Le Faye led Mordred,Felix Faust,Weather Wizard,Abra Kadabra,and Circe in doing crimes using their magical powers.Together,they were named,The Magic Gang. 55.The Trap-Batman,Robin,Batgirl,and Guy Gardner went on a warehouse to stop Rupert Thorne,but they later found out that it is a trap set by Deadshot. 56.I Am Legion-Lex Luthor,Joker,and Cheetah formed the Legion of Doom. 57.The Hand of Fate-Robin,Batgirl,and Dr. Fate fought Wotan,Ian Karkull,and Doctor Polaris. 58.The Hawk in the Rain-Batman,Robin,and Batgirl helped Hawkgirl in defeating Gordanians,Trogaar,Kreegar,Shadow-Thief,Blackfire,Evil Thanagarians,Kragger,and Paran Dul. 59.Mandragora-Robin,Batgirl,Green Arrow,Batwoman,Fire,and Question are sent to stop Mandragora's murdering. 60.Alpha Squad-Vandal Savage gathered some villains and called the organization Alpha Squad. 61.Disguised-Superman,Batman,Robin,and Batgirl met Sylvia Silvers,a rich woman.But,it is unknown to them that it is Silver Banshee! 62.The Creation-Darkseid and his Parademon army had returned,also with a new giant robot named Brimstone. 63.Deadman's Hand-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Deadman to stop Gentleman Ghost,Scarecrow,Scream Queen,and his minions.Later,they went to a forest to stop Felix Faust and the Gas Gang,with the help of the Metal Men. 64.Toyman and Fun Haus-Toyman and Fun Haus teamed up with each other to create a toy store called ToyHaus. 65.Grudge Match-Roulette gathered muscular villains all over the world for wrestling for her own profits,but,the heroes stopped her by defeating all the villains in the Metabrawl ring,forcing her to give back all the money that the wrestling viewers gave to her henchmen. Season 6-It is another "the brave and the bold" season.In The Outsiders,Black Lightning,a member of the Outsiders,is shown to have a relationship with Dr. Light (Kimiyo Hoshi). Note:Dr. Light is Kimiyo Hoshi,while Doctor Light is Arthur Light.The King Cobra and Tigress in Stone Age are Abel Cuvier's minions.Knights of Tomorrow happens in an alternate future and is non-canon to the series.Talia al Ghul is the real one that Batman married. 66.The Martian's Brother-Robin and Batgirl helped Martian Manhunter in stopping Ma'alefa'ak's revenge,before it could cause big damage in Gotham City. 67.Plastic Man's Adventure-Robin,Batgirl,and Elongated Man,led by Plastic Man,team-up to go on-patrol. 68.The Outsiders-Robin and Batgirl gets to know the Outsiders more,and later,they fought Slug together. 69.Music Meister's Valentine's Day-Music Meister attempted to ruin Valentine's Day,so Robin,Batgirl,and Vixen must stop him. 70.Time Warped, Part 1-Brainiac 5 brought Robin and Batgirl to 31st Century,to have help in fighting the villains. 71.Time Warped, Part 2-Robin,Batgirl,and the Legion of Superheroes fought Imperiex and his robots called Mini-Imperiex Robots. 72.Attack of the Terrible Trio-Robin,Batgirl,and Bronze Tiger team-up to stop the Terrible Trio's latest plan. 73.In The Old West-Robin,Batgirl,and Jonah Hex must thwart the Royal Flush Gang's attack in Texas. 74.Only Miracles Can Save His Life-Doctor Bedlam challenges Mister Miracle in escaping a trap-filled room,in which only miracles can save his life. 75.War on Kaznia-Robin,Batgirl,Hawk,and Dove stopped Ares and the Annihilator in escalating a war on Kaznia. 76.Stone Age-Krull the Eternal and Vandal Savage planned to turn Modern Age into Stone Age,so Robin,Batgirl,Hal Jordan,Guy Gardner,Booster Gold,and Skeets must stop them. 77.B'wana Beast the Crime Fighter-Robin,Batgirl,and B'wana Beast must foil Faceless Hunter's crime. 78.Knights of Tomorrow-Bruce Wayne is gonna get married to Selina Kyle,and there's no stopping it,even the villains. Season 7-It is another "the brave and the bold" season.In the fourth episode,Crimson Avenger is shown to have a relationship with Crimson Fox. Notes:The Crimson Fox here is Constance D'Aramis. 79.The New Crime Spree-Robin,Batgirl,and Black Orchid team-up to stop Poison Ivy's crime spree. 80.Vengeance of Per Degaton-Robin,Batgirl,and the Justice Society of America must stop Per Degaton and Professor Zee in the second Battle for Europe. 81.The Champions of Shazam-Robin,Batgirl,and Captain Marvel team-up to defeat Black Adam,another champion of Shazam who swore revenge against Captain Marvel,the current champion of Shazam and Doctor Sivanna,Black Adam's friend and assistant. 82.The Crimson Fox Rescue-Robin,Batgirl,and Crimson Avenger rescue the Crimson Fox from Atomic Man,who wanted her to be his personal slave after she foiled her plans several times. 83.The New Legion of Doom-Lex Luthor expanded the Legion of Doom. 84.Blackbriar Thorn's Return-Robin,Batgirl,and Madame Xanadu face Blackbriar Thorn,who is back with a vengeance. 85.The Great Train Robbery-Robin,Batgirl,and OMAC team-up to stop Shrapnel and Shrapnel's Minions from robbing Euro from several trains in Kaznia. 86.Justice League Dark Assemble!-Robin and Batgirl team-up with Justice League Dark,composed of Black Orchid,Madame Xanadu,Zatanna,and Deadman,to stop Poison Ivy,Felix Faust,Gentleman Ghost,and Poison Ivy in their plan in planting an atomic bomb in the Dark-Watchtower that could destroy it. 87.Robin's Archenemy-Robin meets his archenemy:Crazy Quilt! 88.The Medieval Times-Robin,Batgirl,and Etrigan were sent back to Medieval Times by Merlin,in order to stop some mythical creatures and Morgaine Le Faye. 89.Too Explosive to Handle-Robin,Batgirl,and Captain Atom,fought Plastique,a trained expert at acrobatics and explosives. 90.Batgirl Meets Her Match-Batgirl encounters her archenemy:Black Widow,a Blackgate Prisoner. 91.Strange Mystery in Outer Space-Gotham City was being attacked by Gordanians for over a week,so Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Adam Strange in solving the mystery in outer space. Season 8 Note:Batman and Talia al Ghul are shown to have a relationship with each other. 92.Injustice to Everyone-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Katana to defeat the Injustice Gang,Injustice Gang II,and Injustice Gang III. 93.Mad Love-Cheetah,Poison Ivy,Inque,Talia al Ghul,Star Sapphire,and Superwoman kidnapped Batman so Robin,Batgirl,and Vibe must save him.Meanwhile,Batman made them change their evil ways. 94.Love Chemistry-Talia wants to marry Batman,but Ra's al Ghul don't want it to happen.So,Talia betrayed her own father because of her love of Batman.Now,Ra's al Ghul delivers his forces to defeat Batman,Robin,Batgirl,and even her own daughter. 95.Retribution-Robin has been searching for answers on who killed his parents.When he discovered Tony Zucco did it,he felt revenge and wanted to kill him. 96.The Creeper's Creepy Battle-Creeper faces Hellgrammite,his archenemy,with the help of Robin and Batgirl. 97.Break A Leg-In a fight with Joker,Batman broke his leg,so Robin,Batgirl,Superman,Wonder Woman,Flash,Green Lantern,Hawkgirl,and Crimson Fox replaced him in fighting more villains.But,when all of them got captured by the Joker,can Batman save them while he has a broken leg? 98.Green Lantern's Adversaries-Puppet Master,Javelin,Evil Star,Atrocitus,Tattooed Man,Major Disaster,Sportsmaster,Goldface,Agent Orange,Hector Hammond,Parallax,Anti-Monitor,Star Sapphire,and Sinestro were led by Despero in capturing Green Lantern. 99.The Wonder Woman of Your Dreams-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Wonder Woman to stop Queen Bee,Dr. Cyber,Cheetah,Giganta,Circe,Maxwell Lord,Professor Menace,and Baroness Paula Von Gunther. 100.Beware the Phantom Stranger!-Robin,Batgirl,and Phantom Stranger must join forces to defeat Tala. 101.More With Jokes-Joker created Meme Men with the help of John Cinder,a humanoid-creating genius.So,Robin and Batgirl must team up with Starman to stop their plan and destroy Meme Men before they could commit more crimes. 102.Team-Up with the Robotic Trio-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Rocket Red,S.T.R.I.P.E.,and Steel to stop the Terrific Trio in stealing their weapons. 103.Atom-Smasher's Big Time-Robin and Batgirl must help Atom-Smasher in stopping Count Vertigo,Captain Boomerang,Clock King,Maxie Zeus,and Rick Flagg from destroying the Eifell Tower and Louvre Museum. 104.Terrific-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Mr. Terrific in stopping Killer Moth,Ten-Eyed Man,Killer Croc,Scarecrow,Mad Hatter,Man-Bat,Clayface,Hugo Strange,Klarion,Firefly,and Cavalier,led by Chemo. Season 9 Note:Robin is shown to have a relationship with Zatanna(he's taller than her).Also,Bulletgirl and Bulletman are siblings.Atom is shown to have a relationship with Wonder Woman.Firestorm is shown to have a relationship with Hydrostorm. 105.The Gypsy Princess-After Robin and Batgirl saved Gypsy from Gorilla Grodd,the three of them must save the Gypsy Homeland from Kanjar Ro and his Space Pirates. 106.Steppenwolf's Invasion-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Orion to stop Steppenwolf's forces. 107.Storm of Fire-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Firestorm to defeat Hyena,Doctor X,Killer Frost,Doctor Double X,Brimstone,Incognito,Breathtaker,Tokamak,Slipknot,and Multiplex. 108.The Threat-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Aztek to stop Virtuoso.But,it is unknown to them that Virtuoso lures them into a trap to a greater threat:Secret Society. 109.Framed Government-The Legion of Doom had created disguise masks that could imitate a person's pyhsical features.So,they used it to frame the government and make the situation look like the government are attacking the heroes by disguising in it and attacking the Watchtower. 110.In The Skartaris-In a fight with Enemy Ace,Robin and Batgirl's R-Plane crash landed at Skartaris.There,they teamed up with Travis Morgan and the Skartaris residents to defeat Deimos,Deimos's Minions,Deathstroke,Deathstroke's Minions,The Key,and Dinosaur Minions. 111.Shadow of the Obsidian-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Obsidian to defeat Harlequin and Chroma. 112.Battle with Dr. Phosphorus-Robin,Batgirl,and Stargirl teamed up to defeat Dr. Phosphorus. 113.Fate of the Atom-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with the Atom to help the Justice League defeat their Bizarro versions created by Brainiac.Then,they discovered that the Seductoids and Lady Seductive are actually the threat that they must stop. 114.Keep Your Friends Close...-Gearhead befriends Robin,Batgirl,and Black Lightning to earn their trust.After he earned their trust,he had set them into a trap. 115....And Your Enemies Closer-Robin,Batgirl,and Black Lightning must escape from Gearhead's trap and send him to jail. 116.Space Rip-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Rip Hunter to defeat Equinox. 117.A Bullet Straight...-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Bulletman and Bulletgirl to help them defeat their adversaries. Season 10-The season brings back the story arc.It focuses on the attack of the Superman family's rogues,led by no other than...Darkseid! Note:The members of the Female Furies in The Time are also the same members of the Female Furies in Darkseid Decending.Also,Malice Vundabar is in her teenage years in the show.And,Robin is also shown to have a relationship with Crimson Fox(he's taller than her). 118.The Mysterious Figure-While on a mission to stop Nick Necro,the Justice League Dark spotted a mysterious figure lurking in the Dark Watchtower.So,they called Robin and Batgirl to help them investigate. 119.Heartz-While it is the Justice League's love day,a group of gangsters called the Heartz suddenly attacked them. 120.Terror In The Phantom Zone-Lois Lane fell into the Phantom Zone with General Zod,Doomsday,and Faora.Now,Robin and Batgirl opened the Phantom Zone using the Phantom Zone projector for Superman to imprison himself there in a desperate attempt to save Lois Lane. 121.Lex Luthor's Destruction Plan-Robin,Batgirl,Superman,Superboy,and Supergirl must stop Lex Luthor's new destruction plan with Brainiac and Mercy Graves. 122.Bizarro and Parasite-Robin,Batgirl,Superman,Superboy,and Supergirl must stop Bizarro and Parasite in wreaking havoc in Metropolis. 123.Livewire and Metallo-Robin,Batgirl,Superman,Superboy,and Supergirl must stop Livewire and Metallo in getting revenge on them. 124.Triple the Fun-Robin,Batgirl,Superman,Superboy,and Supergirl must find out what Ultra-Humanite,Titano,and Toyman are up to before it's too late. 125.Four Villains-Robin,Batgirl,Superman,Superboy,and Supergirl are going to face Emil Hamilton,Bruno Mannheim,Earl Garver,and General Hardcastle. 126.Across Dimensions-Robin,Batgirl,Superman,Superboy,and Supergirl met a 20 yr.-older Superman,who warned them about Gog's plans and motivations,to get them ready for anything Gog would throw at them. 127.Trials of Talia al Ghul-Talia al Ghul told Batman that she can't hold on to her love on him as he will be forced to protect her.So,she went back to her evil ways.And she also met Catwoman,her rival in Batman's love.Could Batman choose his right love interest?Could he,Robin,and Batgirl snap Talia out of her evil ways. 128.Villains Assemble-Robin,Batgirl,and the Superman family will now face Volcana,Luminus,Mr. Mxyzptlk,Lobo,Preserver,Jax-Ur,and Mala. 129.The Time-Robin,Batgirl,and the Superman family went inside Darkseid's ship in outer space.There they started taking down a horde of Parademons,Kanto,Mantis,Desaad,Doctor Bedlam,Steppenwolf,Glorious Godfrey,and Female Furies. 130.Finale-Robin,Batgirl,and the Superman family took down another large horde of Parademons.Then,they must now take down Kalibak,Granny Goodness,Virman Vundabar,and Darkseid. Movies: Robin & Batgirl: Of Myths and Monsters-Robin and Batgirl must stop the villains in their rogues gallery in invading Greece.They should team-up with Superman,Superboy,Supergirl,Batman,Wonder Woman,Flash,Green Lantern,Hawkgirl,Martian Manhunter,Plastic Man,Green Arrow,Blue Beetle,Red Tornado,Aquaman,and Booster Gold to ultimately stop it. Category:TV Shows